The Little Mishap
by SilverGreenRose
Summary: A young teenage girl named Allison, accidentally exchanges her bag with an unknown person while travelling back home from aboard a plane. She soon finds out that this 'unknown' is called Damien. Arguing for her bag back, will she possibly find love? :D


A/N: Hello there! This is the first ever story I have written and posted on a website :)  
I would like to say that I own the plot and that I didn't copy it from anyone or anywhere. If there happens to be anything that this story is similar to, it is just pure coincidence :D

ENJOY!

**The Little Mishap**

**Chapter 1**

"Ah! Don't take it away from me!" Allison screamed, "Please don't take it away from me."

Slowly, the food around her started to fade. Spaghetti, fried noodles, chicken, vegetable soup, ice cream, black forest cake, they all started to disappear. She ran to the direction, in which the foods were retreating to, whilst shouting, 'Come back! Come Back!' She slipped and fell into what felt like Jell-O. Squirming around, she heard a voice call her.

"Excuse me Miss! Are you okay?" said a faraway voice, "It's time to wake up now, the flight has landed."

"Flight?" she murmured softly.

"Yes, the airplane? We have arrived at our destination, New York."

Then it clicked in her head; flight, airplane, New York! As Allison's eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the already switched on lights, she saw the stewardess.

"Sorry, Miss, but you have to leave the aircraft now; we are starting to clean-up for our next flight."

"Oh! I'm extremely sorry!" she said, her face blushing a bright red.

As the stewardess walked off, Allison stood up and took her hand carry baggage from the compartment. Walking out of the aircraft, she apologized to every flight crew member she could see. Getting through immigration quickly, she switched on her cell phone, 15 missed calls from Alice and 10 new messages from Alice.

'Ugh, I am so dead.' She thought to herself.

As she stepped out to the lobby, searching for her best friend, a huge high pitched shout was heard.

"ALLISON!"

"Oh dear, here it goes." She thought, "Wait a sec Alice, I can explain, you see"

"How could you possibly take a whole hour and a half to get out of the airplane, go to immigration and collect your luggage?" Alice stated. "You didn't even switch on your phone in the whole hour and a half of no longer being on the airplane!"

It continued while the two girls were walking towards Alice's car, while they were in the car and through the whole drive. Thankfully, it stopped when they reached back home.

"Should I make dinner tonight, unless you want to eat out somewhere?" Alice questioned.

"Well it depends on what you're cooking . . . Oh! But if it's your pasta then sure!" Allison responded quite cheerfully.

As Alice cooked, Allison went to her room to fix her stuff and dusty room.

"Ugh, I can't believe Alice, she didn't even bother to dust my room . . ." she thought.

When she finished dusting, she then unpacked all her stuff and fixed it all up. Once that was all over she laid down on her soft queen sized bed.

"Maybe I should play some music? Oh! I can also test my new paints!"

She stood and walked towards her carry-on bag and noticed that her lock was no longer there. Panicking, she frantically searched through the bag, unable to locate her iPod, her headphones, notepad, drawing pad, pencil case, and worse of all, her brand new Mir Oil paint Set.

"No!" her shriek resounded through the whole flat.

Alice came rushing in after hearing her best friend shriek out in pain.

"Whoa! Allison, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Okay? Okay? How could I possibly be okay? My paints! My things! They're no longer in my bag!" the shrieks continued.

"Wait, so if your things aren't in your bag . . . What is? It doesn't seem to be empty."

Alice picked up the bag and started searching through it. An iPhone, headphones, jacket, USB disk, notepad, pencil case and the Slaughter house-Five novel. Then she checked the information tag awkwardly attached onto it. Damien Harwood, 08 9673 8764.

"Allison? I don't think this is your bag."

"What do you possibly mean? It has to be my bag! It looks exactly like my bag!"

"Well, it doesn't have your name on it Hun."

"No name? My name isn't on it?" she asked with a confused face.

"No Hun, it isn't yours, it belongs to someone called, Damien Harwood. It has his number on it."

Then a beeping sound came about, it was Allison's cell phone. Written across the screen was two words 'unknown number'. Hesitantly, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi. Is this Allison Jones?" replied a deep, husky masculine voice.

"Um, yes, yes this is," she replied while fiddling around with her hair.

"Oh! Good, well this is Damien Harwood and I've accidently brought the wrong bag with me, I was wondering whether you have my bag."

Mesmerized by his voice, all Allison could do was respond with a simple, "Yes. It's with me". They planned to meet up the next day at the park at noon. All she thought of the rest of the day was his voice saying her name like an endless lullaby.

**

* * *

**

As food from a high tea setting such as muffins, delectable cakes, mousses and more started to float all around, a beeping noise started to destroy her enjoyment.

"Oi! Allison! Wake up!" an annoyed voice said. "It's 10.30a.m. Don't you think you should get ready for your date with "Prince Charming" at noon?"

"Ugh, 10.30? Date? Noon? OH DEAR LORD!" she blabbered. "Why on earth didn't you wake me up earlier? I haven't even had breakfast yet! Or taken a bath, or, ah! Forget it. Make me some toast!" she snapped.

"Yes ma'am," Alice mock-saluted her.

Quickly jumping into the shower, Allison dressed up in a long rose and gray colored sleeveless top with embroidered roses and sequins on it, paired with black mini-denim shorts. Releasing her long dark brown locks, to let it flow down her back, putting on a quaint red headband to finish it off. Spraying on a perfume 'Sweet Seduction', she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Allison? I made you some toast with jam in it, just eat it quickly on the way." said Alice.

"Mm, okay, want me to get you something while I'm out? Take-out perhaps?" she replied whilst rushing into her pair of light pink shoes.

"Nah, don't worry about, I'll be fine, child," A grin spreading on her face, "just worry about your date."

"It's not a date! I'm just going to give him back his bag and leave. That. Is. All." She stated.

"Okay~ whatever you say, now go along, you'll be late."

Walking towards the park with the bag in her hand, she saw a man, he appeared before her as a man who stood tall and strong.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is that him?" she wondered to herself.

Walking towards him, she said "Damien Harwood?" The tall man turned around; his dark chocolate colored hair made him look charming, his eyes mirrored the colour of his hair, which reached the middle of his neck and his fringe was swept to the side with some wisps of hair accentuating his angular chin. The only thoughts that her head was able to comprehend were the words "Greek God, Greek God, Greek God"

"Oh! Hello there, you must be Allison, nice to meet you; I'm uhm, Ethan Patterson."

"Ethan Patterson?" a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Haha! Yeah, you must be wondering, the name on the bag said Damien Harwood not Ethan Patterson," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Damien's uhm, my best friend, and he had an appointment to attend to so he couldn't come pick his bag up, so I came instead, and you could say I'm quite glad I did, as I was able to meet such a beautiful girl." a charming smile graced his face.

Her face became flushed, Unable to look straight at his face, Allison turned away from him.

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself." She said with a voice which even she thought wasn't believable.

"Haha! Thank you for your honesty." he replied with a cocky smirk, "Well, I have to get going now, so I'll need to have the bag."

"Oh! Right, uhm, so where's my bag?" she replied, "You know the one that Damien took?"

"That, I do not know. As a matter of fact, all I was meant to do was to pick up his bag and give it to him that was it."

"But that can't be! My paints are in there! IPod! Headphones! Drawing pad and pencil case! You can't expect me to give you his bag and not get mine! Those paints costed me a fortune!" she shouted, attracting a rather large audience. "Tell Damian that he isn't getting his bag back until I get mine!"

There was a long pause; neither thought it was appropriate to say anything at the moment, which then resulted in a long awkward silence. Suddenly, a loud raucous laugh came about, Ethan laughing his heart out while Allison just stared at him as though he was some unknown species.

"Ugh! I don't care anymore! I'm leaving!" Allison abruptly said.

Quickly walking away from the scene she just made, she went towards a café shop to get herself a latte and some cakes (for both her and Alice of course). "I can't believe this. . . And I thought that he was a nice person. Pff! Never judge a book by its cover as they say." She grumbled to herself.

When she reached to the front step of their door, Alice opened it up and quickly pushed her in. Making her sit on the couch, she gave her the 'spill it all' look.

"Sooo? What happened? How does he look? Is he hot? Any muscles? SPILL!" Alice questioned her impatiently.

"Ugh, it wasn't actually Damien, it was his best friend; Ethan. I have to say he is delectable though," Allison said, "But! Both are jerks! Ugh! I'm going to my room." her voice becoming an octave higher than normal.

"Pff, well someone's in a bad mood," Alice said. "It'll cool down the next day of course." as a smirk crossed her face.

After taking a quick cold shower, she went straight to her bed hoping to forget about the day. No matter how sad she was about the paints going missing and her not getting her bag back, she had to admit, it wasn't that bad.

* * *

Ahaa, how was it? I would really love to hear constructive criticism as I want to improve my writing ability :D PLEASE REVIEW! 3


End file.
